The Center for Disease Control (CDC) estimates the yearly incidence of mild Traumatic Brain Injury (mTBI) at approximately 1.2 million cases in the United States alone. Approximately 1/3 of these injuries occur in football. The Principal Objective of this NIH Phase IIb SBIR project is to expand the utility of the current, and now commercially available, InSite impact alert monitoring system developed in Phase I/Phase II to integrate long-term player specific head impact exposure tracking for identifying both at- risk impacts (i.e. on-field alerting) and high-risk behavior (i.e. poor tackling technique). Brain injur is difficult to see, particularly on the field. We have successfully developed a sideline tool that can identify atypical impacts or series of impacts in the field that can be used to trigger management of concussion on the sideline. What is currently lacking is the ability to identify high-risk behavior that may eventually lead to concussion. The proposed technology and innovation will reduce head impact exposures at all playing levels resulting in lower concussion risk.